A Falha no Plano
by Carol Prince Black
Summary: Voldemort estava no centro da luta e atacava e fulminava tudo ao seu alcance. Harry não conseguiu um ângulo desimpedido para mirar, então lutou para se aproximar, ainda invisível, e o Salão Principal foi lotando sempre mais... Final alternativo.


**Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte**

**Página 571**

_[...]_

Voldemort estava no centro da luta e atacava e fulminava tudo ao seu alcance. Harry não conseguiu um ângulo desimpedido para mirar, então lutou para se aproximar, ainda invisível, e o Salão Principal foi lotando sempre mais, pois todos que podiam andar entravam à força.

Harry viu Yaxley ser nocauteado por Jorge e Lino Jordan, viu Dolohov cair com um grito às mãos de Flitwick, viu Walden Macnair ser atirado do outro lado do salão por Hagrid, bater na parede de pedra e escorregar, inconsciente, para o chão. Viu Rony e Neville abaterem Lobo Greyback, Aberforth estuporar Rookwood, Arthur e Percy derrubarem Thicknesse, e Lúcius e Narcisa Malfoy correndo entre a multidão, sem sequer tentar lutar, chamando, aos berros, pelo filho.

Voldemort agora duelava com McGonagall, Slughorn e Kingsley ao mesmo tempo, e seu rosto transparecia um ódio frio ao vê-los trançar e se proteger ao seu redor, incapazes de acabar com ele...

Bellatrix também continuava a lutar, a uns cinqüenta metros de Voldemort e, como seu senhor, ela duelava com três de uma vez: Hermione, Gina e Luna, todas empenhadas ao máximo, mas Bellatrix valia por todas juntas.

A atenção de Harry foi quando, após Hermione ser estuporada e Gina ser lançada para trás, Luna foi quem deu o próximo passo, lançando um feitiço em Bellatrix, que desavisada, quase deixou que o feitiço lhe acertasse no rosto. A bruxa se virou para Luna, com os olhos ardendo em furor.

-Então acha que esse seu feitiço é páreo para alguém como eu? –ela riu. -Acha mesmo que alguém como _você _é párea para mim? –e com um movimento da varinha, Bellatrix desarmou Luna. A garota caiu para trás, de costas para o chão. Luna viu Bellatrix se aproximar, decidida a matá-la.

-Ah, você vai morrer sim, mas antes... –ela apontou a varinha. –Crucio. –ela gritou, dando uma alta gargalhada.

Harry assistiu a cena em choque. Viu Luna gritar no chão e se contorcer de uma maneira que ele jamais vira a garota se comportar. Os gritos dela eram agonizantes e ninguém parecia estar desimpedido para acabar com aquilo, então ele correu em direção às duas, com dificuldade para manter seu anonimato sob a capa.

Foi ai que o inesperado aconteceu. A poucos metros de onde Bellatrix torturava Luna, Neville apareceu segurando a espada da Grifinória em uma mão e a varinha em outra. Ao ver a cena, Harry se lembrou da primeira vez em que Neville e Bellatrix se encontraram, há dois anos atrás, no Ministério da Magia. Mas desta vez era diferente, Neville detinha em seu olhar um sentimento de fúria, diferente do pavor que ele sentia apenas à menção do nome daquela que torturara seus pais.

Numa tentativa de desarmar Bellatrix, um outro comensal adiantou-se desarmando Neville. Harry não pode ver quem era, mas por baixo da capa ele lançou um feitiço de estuporar antes mesmo que o comensal pudesse lançar a maldição da morte em Neville. Assim o garoto teria tempo de recuperar sua varinha. Harry sabia que era Neville quem deveria enfrentar Bellatrix, assim como ele sabia que Voldemort só poderia ser enfrentado por ele mesmo, Harry.

Um último grito de Luna foi o suficiente para desesperar qualquer um presente, Bellatrix iria matar a garota, isso era certo agora. Harry se deparou com um Neville perdido na tentativa de encontrar sua varinha. Não daria tempo, ele teria que interferir por Luna, se não seria tarde.

-Você vai para o mesmo lugar onde seus amiguinhos tolos foram, os que se opuseram ao Lorde das Trevas! –falou Bellatrix entre dentes para Luna, caída no chão, sem fôlego... A bruxa ergueu a varinha mirando o que seria a sua última adversária naquela noite.

Antes mesmo que Harry proferisse o feitiço, Neville agiu, e tudo aconteceu de uma maneira tão rápida, que demorou para que tanto Bellatrix e Luna quanto Harry, compreendessem o que havia acontecido.

Neville, com a única arma que lhe restara, a espada da Grifinória, se pôs atrás de Bellatrix, e em seguida dando o golpe final, fincando a espada nas costas da bruxa.

A dor chegou junto com a compreensão do que lhe ocorrera. Bellatrix olhou para baixo, para seu ventre, onde a ponta da espada brilhava com seu sangue. Sem piedade, Neville puxou com força a espada para fora, e com um gemido, Bellatrix cambaleou, tentando ficar de pé. Ela colocou as mãos sob o ferimento aberto, deixando sua varinha cair, e olhou para frente.

Voldemort, ainda duelando, demorou para compreender o que estava acontecendo, e quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Bellatrix, ele pode ver as mãos dela coberta de sangue.

-Milorde... –ela disse, em tom de súplica, com os olhos marejados, antes de cair no chão, com um baque surdo. Uma explosão de vivas encheu o Salão Principal, e Luna, em prantos, correu para Neville, abraçando-o com força.

Em meio às vivas, o grito grave de Voldemort, perante à queda de sua mais leal seguidora, ecoou pelo salão, fazendo a balbúrdia cessar. Este por sua vez arremessou McGonagall, Kingsley e Slughorn para trás, e em seguida virou-se para Neville e Luna, a raiva transparecendo em seu olhar.

-Já me cansei de você, Longbottom! –ele berrou. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para os dois.

_-Protego!_ –berrou Harry, e o Feitiço Escudo expandiu-se no meio do Salão Principal, e Voldemort olhou admirado ao redor, procurando de onde viera, ao mesmo tempo que Harry despia, finalmente, a Capa da Invisibilidade.

O berro de choque, os vivas, os gritos de todos os lados de "HARRY!", "ELE ESTÁ VIVO!" foram imediatamente sufocados. A multidão se amedrontou, e o silencio caiu brusca e completamente quando Voldemort e Harry se encararam e começaram no mesmo instante a se rodear.

-Não quero que mais ninguém tente ajudar – disse Harry em voz alta e, no silêncio total, sua voz ecoou como o de uma trompa. – Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu.

Voldemort sibilou.

-Potter não está falando sério –disse ele, arregalando os olhos vermelhos. –Não é assim que ele age, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

-Ninguém. –respondeu Harry com simplicidade. –Não há mais Horcruxes. Só você e eu. Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a partir para sempre...

-Um de nós? –caçoou Voldemort, e todo o seu corpo estava tenso e seis olhos avermelhados atentos, uma cobra armando o bote. –Você acha que vai ser você, não é, o garoto que sobreviveu por acaso e porque Dumbledore estava puxando os cordões?

-Acaso, foi? Quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? –desafiou Harry. Eles continuaram a se movimentar entre si, e para Harry só existia um rosto, o de Voldemort. –Acaso, quando decidi lutar naquele cemitério? Acaso, quando não me defendi hoje à noite e, ainda assim, sobrevivi e retornei para lutar?

-_Acasos!-_berrou Voldemort, mas ainda assim não atacou, e os circunstantes permaneceram imóveis como se estivessem petrificados, e, das centenas de pessoas no salão, ninguém parecia respirar, exceto os dois. –Acaso e sorte e o fato de você ter se escondido e choramingado atrás das saias de homens e mulheres superiores a você, e me permitindo mata-los em seu lugar.

-Você não matara mais ninguém hoje a noite –Disse Harry, enquanto se rodeavam e se encaravam nos olhos, verdes e vermelhos. –Você não será capaz de matar nenhum deles, nunca mais. Você não está entendendo? Eu estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você ferisse essas pessoas...

-Mas você não morreu!

-...mas tive a intenção, e foi isso que fez a diferença. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Protegi-os de você. Você não reparou que nenhum dos feitiços que lançou neles são duradouros? Você não pode torturá-los. Você não pode atingi-los. Você não aprende com os seus erros, Riddle, não é?

_-Você se atreve..._

-Me atrevo, sim. Sei coisas que você ignora, Tom Riddle. Sei muitas coisas importantes que você ignora. Quer ouvir algumas antes de cometer outro grande erro?

Voldemort não respondeu, continuou a rondá-lo em circulo, e Harry percebeu que o mantivera temporariamente hipnotizado e acuado, detido pela tênue possibilidade de que Harry pudesse, de fato, conhecer o segredo final...

-É o amor de novo? –disse Voldemort, a zombaria em seu rosto ofídico. –A solução favorita de Dumbledore, _amor_, que ele alegava conquistar a morte, embora o amor não o tivesse impedido de cair da Torre e se quebrar como uma velha estátua de cera? _Amor_, que não me impediu de matar sua mãe sangue-ruim como uma barata, Potter; e ninguém parece amá-lo o suficiente para se apresentar desta vez e receber a minha maldição. Então, o que vai impedir que você morra agora quando eu atacar?

-Só uma coisa. –respondeu Harry, e eles continuavam a se rodear, absortos um no outro, separados apenas por aquele último segredo.

-Se não for o amor que irá salva-lo desta vez – retrucou Voldemort -, você deve acreditar que é dotado de uma magia que não tenho, ou, então, de uma arma mais poderosa do que a minha?

-Creio que as duas coisas. –replicou Harry, e observou o choque perpassar aquele rosto de cobra e instantaneamente se dispersar; Voldemort começou a rir, e o som era mais apavorante do que os seus gritos; desprovido de humor e sanidade, o riso ecoou pelo salão silencioso.

-_Você_ acha que conhece mais magia do que eu? Do que eu, do que Lord Voldemort, capaz de magia com que o próprio Dumbledore jamais sonhou?

-Ah, ele sonhou, sim, mas sabia mais do que você, sabia o suficiente para não fazer o que você fez.

-Você quer dizer que ele era fraco! –berrou Voldemort. –Fraco demais para ousar, fraco demais para se apoderar do que poderia ser dele, do que será meu!

-Não, ele era mais inteligente do que você, um bruxo melhor e um homem melhor.

-Eu causei a morte de Alvo Dumbledore!

-Você pensa que causou, mas se enganou.

Pela primeira vez a multidão que assistia se moveu quando as centenas de pessoas em torno das paredes unanimemente prenderam o fôlego.

-_Dumbledore está morto!_ –Voldemort atirou as palavras para Harry como se pudessem lhe causar uma dor insuportável. – O corpo dele está apodrecendo no túmulo de mármore nos jardins deste castelo, eu o vi, Potter, e ele não irá retornar!

-Dumbledore está morto, sim –respondeu Harry, calmamente -, mas não foi você que mandou mata-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, escolheu meses antes de morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você julgou que era seu servo.

-Que sonho infantil é esse? –exclamou Voldemort, mas, ainda assim, ele não atacou, e seus olhos vermelhos não se afastaram dos de Harry.

-Severo Snape não era homem seu. Snape era de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que você começou a caçar minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu, por causa daquilo que não pode compreender. Você nunca viu Snape conjurar um Patrono, viu, Riddle?

Voldemort não respondeu. Eles continuaram a se rodear como dois lobos prestes a se estraçalhar.

-O Patrono de Snape era uma corça –disse Harry-, o mesmo que o de minha mãe, porque ele a amou quase a vida toda, desde que eram crianças. Você devia ter percebido. –disse Harry quando viu as narinas de Voldemort incharem. -,ele lhe pediu para poupar a vida dela, não foi?

-Ele a desejava, nada mais. –desdenhou Voldemort-, mas quando ela se foi, ele concordou que havia outras mulheres, se sangue mais puro, mais dignas dele...

-Naturalmente foi o que Snape lhe disse, mas ele se tornou espião de Dumbledore a partir do momento em que você a ameaçou, e dali em diante trabalhou contra você! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!

-Não faz diferença! –guinchou Voldemort, que acompanhara cada palavra com extasiada atenção, mas, em seguida, soltou uma gargalhada demente. –Não faz diferença se Snape era meu seguidor ou de Dumbledore, ou que mesquinhos obstáculos ele tentou colocar em meu caminho! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe, o pretenso grande amor de Snape! Ah, mas tudo isso faz sentido, Potter, e de modos que você não compreende.

"Dumbledore tentou me impedir de possuir a Varinha das Varinhas! Queria que Snape fosse o verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Mas passei à sua frente, garotinho: cheguei à varinha antes que você pudesse por as mãos nela, compreendi a verdade antes que você a percebesse. Matei Severo Snape há três horas, e a Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é realmente minha! O ultimo plano de Dumbledore falhou, Harry Potter!"

-Você não está prestando atenção, Riddle? _Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore!_ A morte de Dumbledore foi planejada pelos dois!

-Mas então, Potter, Dumbledore praticamente me entregou a varinha! –a voz de Voldemort tremeu de malicioso prazer. –Roubei-a do tumulo de seu último senhor. O seu poder é meu!

-Você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo, Riddle? Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! Empunhá-la, usá-la, não a torna realmente sua. _A varinha escolhe o bruxo..._ A Varinha das Varinhas reconheceu um novo senhor antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que jamais tinha posto a mão nela.

O peito de Voldemort subia e descia rapidamente, e Harry sentiu a maldição a caminho, sentiu-a crescer no cerne da varinha apontada para seu rosto.

-O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy.

Absoluto aturdimento surgiu no rosto de Voldemort por um momento, mas logo desapareceu.

-Que diferença faz? –perguntou, brandamente. –Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença para você nem para mim. Você não possui mais a varinha da fênix: duelaremos apenas com a perícia... e depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy...

-Mas é tarde demais. Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele.

Harry girou a varinha de pilriteiro e sentiu convergirem sobre ela todos os olhares no salão, inclusive os do próprio Voldemort.

-Então, a questão se resume nisso, não é? –sussurrou Harry. –Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Porque se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Harry pode sentir o peso do olhar de Voldemort caindo sobre ele. Seus olhos avermelhados incharam de um ódio puro, sua boca contraiu-se, e ele mal respirava. E não foi surpresa para Harry o que veio seguir. Voldemort atacou. Com um feitiço rápido, ele lançou Harry para trás. O feitiço, porém, não foi forte o suficiente para desarmar o garoto, era como se uma barreira transformasse o feitiço de Voldemort em metade de sua potência.

Notando isso, Voldemort se preparou para lançar a maldição da morte o mais rápido o possível.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_-Estupefaça! _

Alguém gritou antes de Harry. Tanto ele quanto Voldemort olharam para os lados e se depararam com Gina, apontando a varinha para frente. O terror veio a compreensão de Harry, viu Voldemort se preparando para lançar um feitiço nela, quando...

-NÃO! É comigo! Essa luta é nossa, Riddle! –berrou Harry em um tom provocativo.

-Que seja. –sibilou Voldemort com os dentes cerrados, e começou a ir à direção de Harry.

Ele sabia que se permanecessem no Salão Principal mais alguém tentaria interferir, Voldemort revidaria com suas habilidades superiores e mais uma vida seria tirada naquela noite. Começou a correr para fora do salão. Ouviu gritos de desesperos e muitos chamarem por seu nome, mas ele não deu ouvido.

-HARRY! NÃO, HARRY! NÃO! –ele ouviu mais gritos, os de Hermione se destacavam na multidão, e, pelo canto do olho, pode ver a amiga, Rony e Neville se preparando para posicionar na frente de Voldemort, na tentativa de impedi-lo chegar até Harry.

-Parem! Vão embora! –berrou Harry lançando um feitiço para bloquear o caminho dos amigos. Na certeza de que ele mesmo era o único foco de Voldemort, Harry passou pelo Saguão de Entrada, todo destruído, e subiu as escadas que davam acesso a Grande Escadaria de Hogwarts. Ele não se enganou, sentiu um feitiço passar tão perto de sua orelha que teve a leve impressão dela formigar. Ouviu os passos rápidos de Voldemort alguns metros atrás e mais feitiços voaram e sua direção.

Subindo as escadas que se moviam, Harry só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa: afastar Voldemort de seus amigos, deixá-los a salvos para terem tempo de fugir. Levasse o tempo que fosse, então ele poderia pensar no próximo passo.

Quando Voldemort chegou aos pés da escadaria, Harry parou logo no primeiro andar, olhando por um breve segundo para trás, esperando que a escada do segundo andar chegasse até ele. Voldemort por sua vez, subiu correndo as escadas, lançando feitiços e Harry conseguiu bloquear dois a tempo, bem quando a escada abaixou e ele pode passar por ela, desviando-o do caminho de Voldemort.

Furioso ele lançou outro feitiço na escada de Harry, que desmoronou parte dela, quase levando Harry junto para baixo. Os destroços foram para cima de Voldemort, e Harry não soube dizer se ele havia se livrado deles ou não, continuou a correr sentindo que sua vida dependesse de seus pés.

Uma explosão. Pedaços de concreto voaram para todos os lados. Parado logo no quinto andar, Harry viu, lá de cima, Voldemort saindo debaixo do que antes era a metade da escada. E inesperadamente, Voldemort começou a flutuar em direção ao quinto andar. Todas as escadas que entravam em seu caminho ele destruía com um só feitiço, e uma miragem abateu Harry, aquela de seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, quando as escadas mágicas da escola o deixaram paralisado de tamanha era a emoção em estar num lugar como aquele, que agora ele desejava mais do que nunca sair dali.

Antes que Voldemort chegasse ao quarto andar, Harry abriu a porta do corredor que dava para o quinto andar, fechando-a em seguida, e voltando a correr. Aquele corredor, por onde ele passara há muito tempo, junto com Rony e Hermione, se encontrava destruído, com as paredes e as vidraçarias quebradas, as tapeçarias queimadas, pedaços das armaduras pelo chão, os quadros estavam negros, sem a presença de nenhuma das pinturas, todos havia partido, assim como a felicidade e muitas vidas em Hogwarts também haviam partido naquela noite.

Ouvindo Voldemort arrebentar a porta do corredor, Harry continuou a correr mais rápido para outros corredores, na intenção de despistá-lo. Procurava uma passagem até o sétimo andar, e sabia que naqueles quadros eram cheios de passagens secretas. Na escuridão quase total, Harry começou a tatear as paredes tentando encontrar algum sinal de alguma fresta, algum quadro que ainda se movesse por lá. Até que alguém gritou.

-Mas que diabos está fazendo? Lute seu covarde! Agora! –Harry reconheceu aquela voz grave. Ele apertou um pouco os olhos e pode ver em sua frente, pintado à tinta, um homem gorducho vestindo armaduras e empunhando uma espada.

-Sir Cadogan? É você! –ele sussurrou.

-Quem... ? –o homem do quadro também teve dificuldades para enxergar, mas quando reconheceu Harry, deu um berro. –HARRY! É você! Está vivo! Está vivo! Espere só até os outros saberem disso!

-Silencio! –Harry pediu em voz baixa, e Sir Cadogan abaixou a voz, mas era impossível disfarçar sua emoção. –Ele está aqui. Voldemort. Está atrás de mim, preciso de uma passagem para o sétimo andar. Rápido!

-Sem dúvida meu senhor! E farei mais do que isso! –e Sir Cadogan foi cavalgando em direção a outro quadro. Harry esperava que tudo acontecesse em pleno silencio, mas o quadro o surpreendeu. –SAIAM LOGO! O SENHOR POTTER PRECISA DA AJUDA DE VOCES! SIM! ELE ESTÁ AQUI! E VIVO! OLHEM SÓ!

Harry quase surtou, o berro certamente traria Voldemort até ele.

-O que está fazendo? Pare! –Harry pediu ainda em voz baixa. Mas quando olhou para o lado, viu rostos surgindo dos quadros, alguns ainda assustados, mas todos, olhavam com admiração para Harry. Uma salva de palmas encheu o corredor. Isso iria revelar sua posição, e em breve temia ver o rosto de Voldemort surgindo da escuridão. –Não. Pare! Sir Cadogan! –Harry chamou-o.

-Harry Potter –era Sir Cadogan, sussurrando. -, siga-me, enquanto eles o distrairão. –e ele pulou de quadro em quadro, enquanto ia ditando as novas ordens aos outros quadros. –Vocês sabem o que fazer! –após dito isso, os quadros começaram a fazer uma imensa algazarra, e como previsto, Voldemort chegou logo em seguida no corredor.

-Olha só pra ele! –gritou um dos quadros em deboche. –Não é aquele que quer dominar o mundo dos bruxos?

-Vai nada. Ouvi dizer que ele perdeu todos os seus aliados! –e outros quadros começaram a rir.

Voldemort encheu-se de fúria. Lançou direto um feitiço flamejante na direção dos quadros.

-Nossa! Ele está soltando fogo pelas ventas! Igual a um dragão!

-Até as ventas dele é parecida com as de um dragão! –e mais gargalhadas.

Aquilo já estava fora de controle, Harry visualizou, enquanto se arrastava para debaixo de uma passagem no quadro de Sir Cadogan, Voldemort levitar os quadros e jogá-los na parede oposta, fazendo-os rachar e partir ao meio. O garoto não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de culpa por isso.

-Ele tem que saber que estou indo para o sétimo andar. –sussurrou Harry a Sir Cadogan.

-Deixa comigo, Harry. –e em um assovio, Sir Cadogan chamou atenção de Voldemort. –Tu és aquele em que dizem temer? Mentira! Jamais serás páreo para o menino-que-sobreviveu pela segunda vez! –e ele apontou Harry na fenda da passagem. Harry nunca vira tamanha ânsia na expressão de Voldemort como vira agora. –É com você, garoto. –disse Sir Cadogan, e Harry virou para a passagem e começou a correr. Antes que Voldemort chegasse a passagem, Sir Cadogan a fechou. –A passagem para o sétimo andar está fechada a menos que você saiba a senha!

Voldemort deu um berro ao bater contra o quadro.

-Senha errada. –zombou Sir Cadogan. E Voldemort lançou-lhe um feitiço, desativando a passagem. Prestando atenção ao que o quadro disse, ele começou a correr na direção oposta, voltando para a Grande Escadaria.

Já no sétimo andar, Harry saiu da passagem, ouviu barulhos no fundo, e tinha certeza de quem era. Voltou a correr, um pouco mais devagar, certificando-se de que Voldemort sabia onde ele estava. Precisava tomar seu tempo, dando tempo aos demais de escapar. Um vulto começou a se formar no corredor logo atrás de Harry, e Voldemort começou a se aproximar. Harry viu, logo na frente, uma porta familiar, chamuscando. Ele torcia para que a Sala Precisa ainda estivesse intacta, e então, entrou.

Ao longe, Voldemort pode ver de relance, alguém se mover para dentro de uma sala, e ele não teve dúvidas, correu em sua direção.

Ao entrar na sala, se deparou com um ambiente totalmente espelhado. Vários corredores, todos eles espelhados, seu reflexo branco em seu redor. Haviam inúmeros reflexos, mas nenhum deles eram de seu alvo.

-Ah, a Sala Precisa... –sibilou Voldemort ofegante. –Muito esperto, Harry Potter, mas se acha que meros espelhos são o suficiente, está enganado. Voltarei ao Salão Principal, onde estão todos teus amigos, e então...

-Você não desperdiçaria o seu tempo com isso. –replicou Harry, e com uma risada triunfante, Voldemort sentiu que estava certo, sabia que o amor de Harry por aqueles que permaneceram no salão era sua fraqueza.

-Você é tão previsível, Potter. Não sei quais qualidades Dumbledore via em você. –ele começou a olhar em todos os espelhos, tentando encontrar o dono daquela voz. –É tão fácil controlar você usando seu ponto fraco, o seu inusitado _amor_, que você diz ser a única magia que eu desconheça! Eu chamo isso de fraqueza! –ele bradou. –E é isso que fará com que eu mate você!

-É, você tem razão. –e no mesmo instante, todos os espelhos refletiram Harry. Voldemort começou a olhar para todos os lados procurando o verdadeiro. –Mas, antes de você tentar me matar, eu o aconselharia a pensar no que fez... pensar, e tentar sentir algum remorso, Riddle...

-Que é isso?

De tudo que Harry lhe dissera, acima de qualquer revelação ou zombaria, nada chocara tanto Voldemort. Harry viu suas pupilas se contraírem até virarem finos traços, viu a pele em torno dos seus olhos embranquecer.

-É a sua última chance –continuou o garoto -, e é só o que lhe resta... vi em que se transformará se não aproveitá-la... seja homem... tente sentir algum remorso...

-Você ousa...

-Ouso, sim, porque o último plano de Dumbledore não saiu às avessas para mim. Saiu às avessas para você, Riddle.

Um feitiço voou em direção a um dos espelhos, partindo-o em minúsculos cacos. Mas o reflexo de Harry continuava lá, em mais outros milhares de espelhos, parado encarando Voldemort.

-Você não tem mais nada. –Harry tornou a falar, sentindo seu coração pulsar acelerado dentro do peito. -Todos os seus Comensais foram capturados, e a sua mais fiel morreu. Não adianta insistir mais, por isso escute... não desperdice a sua última chance. Não seja tolo.

Com um berro, salientando ainda mais o seu precário estado mental, Voldemort disparou mais feitiços contra os espelhos, destruindo vários de uma só vez. Mais pedaços de vidros espatifados voaram para todos os lados. Harry sentiu um cortar sua mão esquerda, mas não se incomodou.

Assim que todos os espelhos foram destruídos, Voldemort ergueu a cabeça, e ele possuía alguns cortes em sua face fina. Olhou surpreso ao ver a sala completamente vazia, a não ser por ele mesmo. Nenhum sinal de Harry. Um fino sorriso no canto da boca revelou que Voldemort subjugara a morte do garoto. E antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, bem a sua frente, um espelho que não havia sido partido por inteiro, ele pode ver algo: o reflexo de uma mão jovem, bem as suas costas, fechando a porta da sala. O rangido, e depois o choque da tranca.

Harry não sabia para onde iria, mas precisava manter o seu adversário sob seu controle. Voldemort precisava pensar que ele estava fugindo, e que continuasse acontinuasse a segu continuar a pensar que ele estava fugindo, e que o seguisse. segui-lo. O fim de tudo, Harry ainda não sabia como seria, não sabia até onde essa fuga o levaria e muito menos de como enfrentaria Voldemort, se no duelo ele sairia vivo, e se não saísse, aqueles que ele amava pelo menos se salvariam por algum tempo.

Ele continuou correndo pelo sétimo andar. Virou um corredor, fechou uma porta, correu por mais um outro corredor apertado, entrou numa sala onde encontrou um alçapão que dava numa escada circular com janelas, e as suas costas, ele ouvia Voldemort fazendo o mesmo caminho. Harry então subiu as escadas e no final dela havia uma sala. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta, com uma tranca. Quando percebeu que havia inundado numa escuridão total, a não ser por uma fresta de luz vinda de um canto, Harry usou o feitiço _Lummus_, e então veio um arrepio doloroso. O ambiente era fechado, sem saída, não havia nenhuma porta, nenhum quadro, nada, apenas prateleiras com livros, alguns armários velhos e uma janela pequena. Harry correu até ela, abrindo-a. Como ele já imaginara, aquele lugar onde ele estava era o alto de uma das torres de Hogwarts. Não havia para onde ir. Abaixo dele havia o terreno do castelo e bem logo na base da torre a grama ardia em fogo alto, e acima a imensidão do céu negro. Ele estava indo bem até agora, mas parecia que o fim estava mais perto, o momento tinha chegado, teria de encarar o terror que o aguardava durante seus sete anos no mundo da magia. Harry parou mais uma vez no parapeito da janela e olhou novamente para baixo, iluminando com a varinha ele pode ver a solução.

Quando Voldemort subiu as escadas, ele se deparou com uma porta de carvalho grosso, porém velho. Estava trancada. Não seria problema algum para ele. O feitiço arrebentou a porta, e quando entrou naquela sala mal iluminada, ele pode sentir uma brisa gélida, trazendo o cheiro de vegetação queimada e cinzas por toda a parte. Olhou por todos os cantos, respirando com força, mas não encontrou Harry, apenas uma janela que parecia ter sido destrancada recentemente. Voldemort apertou seus finos olhos e caminhou até aquela abertura na parede. Olhando através dela, ele encontrou a fumaça do fogo subindo fina e devagar, e mais abaixo da janela encontrava-se uma beirada de cimento que contornava horizontalmente a parte de fora da torre, com a largura pouco maior que a de um pé adulto.

Harry estava parado do lado de fora da torre, poucos metros de distância circular da janela por onde ele ultrapassara. A parede externa da torre era feita de pedras, fazendo assim com que Harry se segurasse melhor. Quando subira as escadas em caracol, Harry se lembrava de ter visto janelas, e através daquele caminho de cimento em volta da torre, ele tentou descer até uma dessas janelas.

O espaço entre a beirada e a janela abaixo era longe demais para que Harry alcançasse, e na segunda tentativa ele desequilibrou. Harry se agarrou ao máximo naquela beirada, e com um impulso com o pé, ele subiu novamente, colando as costas na parede, agora com o coração batendo mais rápido, e o medo tomando conta de seu suas entranhas, esquentando seu sangue. Um pingo de água caiu sobre o rosto de Harry, olhou para cima, havia apenas o beiral do telhado, olhou para sua direita e viu que o caminho era livre para tentar dar uma volta de 360º graus pela torre e torcer para que houvesse uma outra saída até lá. Quando mais três pingos caíram na face de Harry, ele sentiu o vento gelado anunciando uma tempestade, e ao virar o rosto, um trovão revelou uma figura a pouquíssimos metros. Voldemort também estava na beirada externa da torre, assim como Harry, segurando-se com uma das mãos no beiral do telhado, e na outra, a Varinha das Varinhas, os dentes cerrados, encarando Harry como uma fera.

Harry sentiu-se tomado pelo medo, como se o medo tivesse se apoderado do corpo dele e agora ele era guiado por aquele sentimento, e antes que qualquer pensamento tomasse conta de sua mente, Voldemort lançou-lhe o feitiço verde, quase acertando Harry por debaixo do braço. O garoto revidou com o _Sectusempra_, acertando em cheio o braço com que Voldemort se equilibrava. Aproveitando a vantagem, Harry agarrou no telhado e começou a escalar a parede, conseguindo finalmente subir no alto da torre. Ele deparou-se com a mais bela de todas as vistas, a mais familiar delas, Hogwarts era incrível vista daquela altura, contudo era impossível enxergar algo que seu coração já não podia mais ver. Seu foco era apenas naquele que interferiu em seu destino.

No alto daquela torre, em cima daquele telhado disforme e quase angular, Harry viu Voldemort flutuar, com um relâmpago as suas costas, e em seguida seus pés tocaram as telhas frias. Ele olhou para Harry, a fúria súbita aumentando e amargurando seu âmago, a mão esquerda coberta por sangue, e então sua boca abriu como um rasgo.

-Até agora, seus admiráveis esforços te mantiveram vivo. Mas você não vai se livrar de novo, Harry Potter. É o seu fim e de todos os seguidores de Dumbledore! –dizendo isso ele lançou a Maldição da Dor em Harry, e o garoto caiu sobre as telhas, rolando e quase despencando da torre. Aquela dor surreal penetrou nas entranhas de Harry, tomando seu cerne, e ele contorceu no chão, contraindo os músculos, tentando resistir. A varinha, no entanto, enfraqueceu o poder do feitiço, e Harry conseguiu revidar. O feitiço vermelho acertou Voldemort e ele caiu para trás com força. Harry viu a Varinha das Varinhas rolar da mão de seu inimigo, em direção a beirada da torre, e num pulo, ele pegou-a a tempo dela cair da torre.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse usá-la, Voldemort partiu para cima de Harry, imobilizando o garoto no chão. Uma de suas mãos segurou o punho de Harry que estava com a varinha, e a outra apertou com força o pescoço dele. A mão livre de Harry tentou tirar a de Voldemort de seu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo se debatia contra o dele. Voldemort continuou a apertar com força, e os socos frenéticos de Harry em seu adversário não surtiram efeito algum. Sentindo que seu fôlego estava chegando ao fim, Harry viu como sendo sua única chance, arremessar a varinha para o lado, e Voldemort reagiu de acordo com sua predição, soltou Harry e foi ao alcance da varinha. Harry segurou-o pelas vestes, impedindo sua mão alcançá-la, Voldemort bateu o rosto contra o chão, e Harry passou por cima dele, chegando perto de pegar a varinha. O bruxo agarrou na perna do garoto e puxou-o, e Harry sentiu as telhas lascadas arranharem sua barriga. A varinha se deslocou rolando e ficou presa na fresta de uma das telhas, e com um chute no braço de Voldemort, Harry esticou os braços, ainda longe de apanhar a varinha. Voldemort puxou os cabelos de Harry e em seguida acertou-lhe um soco no rosto, fazendo o garoto rolar para o lado. Com a cabeça rodando, Harry viu a mão de Voldemort se esticar na direção da Varinha das Varinhas, e retirando a varinha de Draco do bolso, Harry gritou.

_-ACCIO!_

A Varinha das Varinhas deslizou para longe de Voldemort em direção a mão de Harry, e ele apanhou-a. Quando Voldemort se levantou, Harry apontou a varinha para ele. Voldemort olhou da varinha, apontada para seu coração, até Harry, os olhos verdes brilhantes vidrados nele, o nariz sangrando, e arranhões no rosto sujo de fuligens. Voldemort também possuía cortes no rosto, na boca e na mão esquerda, e Harry notou que, pela primeira vez, desde quando pusera os olhos na figura de Voldemort, ele sentiu-se ameaçado. Voldemort estava desarmado contra um garoto que possuía duas varinhas, e uma delas era a mais poderosa de todas. O bruxo respirava rápido, com a boca entreaberta, sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

-Você vai mesmo querer me matar, Harry Potter? –desafiou Voldemort, caminhando devagar até Harry. –Vai se tornar um assassino, por minha causa? –ele viu a mão de Harry vacilar, mas o garoto continuou com a varinha apontada. –Você se parece muito comigo. Sabe o que quer, e não se importa em eliminar aqueles que entram em seu caminho. Você poderia ter sido grande, se tivesse escolhido o mesmo caminho que eu, afinal, nada te impedia, não é mesmo? Órfão e talentoso... –sussurrou ele, agora próximo de Harry, a varinha quase encostando em seu peito.

Os lábios de Harry contraíram, e sua expressão ficou assombrosa. Voldemort percebeu que havia chegado ao ponto frágil de seu oponente.

-Certa vez, um velho amigo me disse, -começou Harry –que não são as nossas semelhanças que realmente importam, mas sim as nossas escolhas. –Voldemort fitou Harry com um quê de indagação no rosto. –E todas as suas escolhas deram errado, não para os outros, mas para você mesmo. Tiraram-te do nada e te levaram ao nada. Tudo o que você fez foi tão em vão quanto a sua existência. –Harry atirou as palavras em Voldemort na intenção de feri-lo, fazê-lo pagar por tudo aquilo que causara. –Minhas escolhas, ainda que tenham me feito sofrer e algumas delas, em particular, me levaram a passar pela dor de perder alguém, elas me promoveram um presente de que eu tenho orgulho de viver. E foram elas, guiadas pelo tal _mero amor_, que me permitiram que eu ficasse aqui, e não no seu lugar. Estou na mesma posição que Dumbledore, do mesmo lado que ele, o bruxo que você mais temeu na vida... e ainda _teme._

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Voldemort. Sua expressão era uma mescla colérica de uma indignação violenta e uma agressividade amarga. Ele atacou Harry, sem se importar de estar desarmado ou não. Queria feri-lo com as próprias mãos, sentir a dor dele através de seus gritos de pavor e súplica. Com uma das mãos, Voldemort foi ágil e segurou o braço de Harry que estava com a varinha, e girou o garoto, derrubando-o. Harry bateu com força no chão, e a varinha de Draco escorregou de seu bolso e rolou para perto de Voldemort. O bruxo pegou-a rapidamente e apontou para Harry, que levantou num salto, e tanto um quanto outro não tardaram a pronunciar seus feitiços.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_-Expelliarmus!_

Ambos feitiços colidiram brutamente e lampejaram por todo o céu de Hogwarts. O feitiço se explodiu numa onda de magia bruxuleante que empurrou fortemente os dois bruxos para trás. Harry se segurou no mastro da torre, e Voldemort, porem, foi jogado para fora dela. Tom Riddle despencou de quase 50 metros de altura em direção ao solo em chamas.

Harry, que sentia uma imensa dor inexplicável, soltou-se do mastro e deslizou até a beirada da torre. Lá embaixo, o fogo ardia na base da torre e no gramado, e o corpo de Tom Riddle fora sucumbido pelo lume.

As nuvens negras ainda permaneciam sobre o castelo, e gotas de chuva caiam lentamente nos cabelos de Harry. A hora mais escura do dia estava para terminar, em breve o sol apontaria nas montanhas, e só então, sob o primeiro reluzente sinal da aurora, seria possível reconhecer todos os desastres causados.

O Salão Principal, apesar de tantas catástrofes terem abatido nele, nunca parecera tão docemente agradável e consolador como quando Harry apontou nele. Ele pode ver os Weasley unidos em um canto, um confortando o outro de maneira serena; os demais cuidavam dos feridos e separavam os corpos daqueles que se foram. Quando os olhos de Harry encontraram com os de Gina, ele sentiu a paz sublime.

-HARRY! –ela gritou, e todo o salão se virou. Gina soltou-se dos braços da mãe e cruzou o Salão Principal na direção de Harry, aos prantos. Os dois se abraçaram, colando o corpo com força, para que nada os separasse mais, nunca mais. Rony e Hermione, junto a todos, foram até Harry, e os dois amigos abraçaram o garoto.

-Você está bem? –Hermione perguntou soluçando, colocando as mãos no rosto de Harry. –O que houve? _Ele_ foi derrotado? –Harry apenas assentiu, ouvindo os louvores da multidão.

Todos queriam ver Harry, cumprimenta-lo, dar-lhe os parabéns, e Harry não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que cada um deles gritavam nem dizer de quem eram as mãos que o agarravam, puxavam, tentavam abraçar parte do seu corpo, centenas de pessoas se empurrando, todas decididas a tocar n'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, a razão de aquilo ter finalmente terminado...

_[...]_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

**O**ooi! _:)_

Então... eu fiz essa short fic depois de ter um sonho com ela! 'HUEHUAIE

Sério, eu sonhei com a cena da Bellatrix e a perseguição do Voldie no Harry.

É, foi assustador... oo'

Mas daí veio a imaginação e eu completei o resto.

Não achem que eu sou contra a Rowling ou que me acho melhor que ela. Por favor, nada disso... -.-'

Eu só acho que foi tããão rápido o final, e a Bellatrix morreu morrendo, nem sofreu nem nada, ela que matou tanta gente importante nos livros, morre duma vez, e pela Molly! -é, eu não concordei com essa história da Molly ¬¬ - E o Harry fica lá dando um sermão no Voldie e depois BAH! BOOM! PLAFT! as varinhas giram e o Voldie cai no chão, morto. Foi um final emocionante, mas eu pensei num final alternativo mais hollywoodiano, com um pouco dos clichês do cinema. xD~~

Espero que tenham gostado! ;)

E mandem reviews! ^^

**C**arol **P**.**B**lack


End file.
